Your mine forever
by CherryKunoichiTenTen
Summary: A Sebastian Michaelis lemon oneshot, Rated M for sex and other sexual things


Sebastian Michaelis and Kuroshitsuji belong to Yuno Toboso.

This is a lemon one shot bout Himiko who belongs to me.

hope you enjoy it!, please leave a review if you want :)

* * *

_Victorian er, England,; London_

Himiko is a maid in training, she is very timid and doesn't talk much. Master Ciel looks just like her older brother who died when she was little, she has also developed a crush on Sebastain.

Himiko was just on her way to the main room when suddenly the Mansion started to rumble, _"what! what's going on?"_Himiko then ran inside the room. "Lord Ciel!" Ciel and Sebastain turned round, "yes Himiko, what's the matter?"

Himiko caught her breath, "Lord Ciel the house is-" Ciel interrupted her. "yes the mansion is having a redecoration that's why its so noisy"

"oh!.. I'm sorry Lord Ciel" Ciel then finished his coffee and stood up, "Sebastain get my coat, I'm going out"

Himiko looked out the window. "but Lord Ciel... its raining heavily you'll catch a cold..." Ciel looked at her and Himiko froze, "I'm sorry Lord Ciel..." Ciel walked over to her and smiled.

"i'll be fine Himiko, i want a nice big hot meal when i get back" Himiko smiled and bowed, "yes my Lord" Sebastain then walked past her and she blushed.

"G-good morning S-sebastain..." Sebastain smiled and walked out with Ciel, Himiko then walked into the kitchen and saw that Baldroy wasn't there. _"w-what should i do! Lord Ciel wants a big meal and Baldroy isn't hear..."_ Himiko then got a recipe book and started to cook a meal herself,

Later that day Ciel and Sebastain returned and Himiko took the meal into the main room. "here you go Lord Ciel" Ciel sat down and started to eat when he stopped, "Himiko..."

"y-yes Lord Ciel..." he then looked at her. "Baldroy didn't make this did he?" Himiko froze,_"oh no! he noticed, i'm dead..."_

"i'm so sorry my Lord, b-but Baldroy wasn't around so i... i... made the meal in stead *hic* I'm sorry..." Ciel then carried on eating.

"Himiko its really good, i hope to have one of your meals again soon" Himiko looked up and wiped her eyes, "t-thank you Lord Ciel" Ciel then finished his meal when he started to sneeze and his nose started to run.

Sebastain then helped Ciel up, "Lord Ciel i think you had better go and rest" Ciel then went to his room. Himiko cleaned the dishes and table, when she finished she started to walk down the hall when Sebastain walked past her. As he walked past her he grabbed her, "S-sebastain?" he held her tighter and pulled her body close to his so there body's were touching. Himiko looked at him, and he smiled at her and whispered in her ear.

"good night, Himiko" Himiko froze and blushed, "g-good night S-sebastain" he then pulled her face to his she could fell his warm breath against her face. Himiko went even redder when he suddenly kissed her check and walked off, Himiko watched him walk off and went to bed.

~The Next Day~

Himiko was sleeping when she turned her head slowly to the side, she slowly opened her eyes and saw the clock. "hm... w-what 9:50?... 9:50!" Himiko jolted upwards and quickly got changed and ran out of her room, _"darn it! i'm late whats Lord Ciel gonna do when he finds out bout this...!"_Himiko zoomed down the corridor when she saw Mey-Rin. "oh hey! Himiko"

"hi... gotta go" Mey-Rin tried to tell Himiko something but she ran past her, "Himiko you do know that..." but Himiko didn't hear the rest and kept running. Himiko then ran past the kitchen and saw Baldroy making something, as Himiko ran past him she saw Finnian cutting hedges threw the window. Finnian saw her and waved at her, Himkio smiled. _"darn it! i gotta run faster... Lord Ciel gonna..." _

As Himiko made it to the stairs to the room where Lord Ciel normally is she saw Tanaka drinking down his tea, _"huh?" _"w-wait if he's drinking tea..."

Himiko didn't look were she was going and then fell from the top of the stairs. As Himiko fell Sebastian walked past the stairs, "Sebastian! watch out!" Sebastian turned and saw her flying towards him. Sebastian then went to movie out of the way, _"oh no! not good!" _everything then blanked out. Himiko then opened her eyes and felt something soft undernieth her she looked down, "S-sebastain, are you o-okay...?" he looked up at her.

Himiko blushed as she saw the position they were in, her hips were on top of his waist like she was doing the cowgirl position. Sebastain looked up at her as he did he saw her pink panties showing. Sebastain felt himself getting aroused, Himiko felt something slowly getting big underneath her. _"what...? what is this i can feel poking into my panties... is it?" _Himiko looked down at him and saw that he was looking at her panties, she jolted up and Sebastain got up afterwards. "Sebastian where's Lord Ciel?" "he's not well and is in bed resting"

Himiko froze, "w-what!... is he okay?" Sebastian looked at her as she stood there tears almost bout to fall from her eyes. Sebastain then grabbed her face and pulled it up to his, Himiko went completely red. As they both stood there she could fell his warm breath against her face, "S-sebastian... I-I've gotta go"

"go? go where?... where completely free today as Master Ciel is not well" "y-yeah i know so i was gonna relax" Himiko tried to turn her face away from his. Sebastian smiled as she tried to do this and pulled her face towards his and kissed her on the lips, Himiko froze on the spot as there lips stayed together.

_"w-what! why?.. why is he kissing me?" _Sebastian then pulled away, Himiko stood there shocked. "why?... why did you kiss me? *hic* why did you have take my first kiss? i hate you!"

Himiko then pulled herself away and ran as she left Sebastian standing there, she ran to her room and slammed the door. She made her way to her bed and fell on it, _"i gotta forget bout it... and not let this day off go to waste! but Sebastians lips... they were so soft..." _Himiko blushed as she thought of that. _"no! i gotta forget... his soft lips..."_

As the day went on Himiko decided to take a nice relaxing bath, she ran the water and got in. As she got in the hot water she sighed as it felt good against her skin, Himiko then washed herself and relaxed. After a bout an hour she got out and brushed her hair, she still had the towel around her. Himiko then got changed in to some PJ's and looked at the clock, "10:30... i know its early but I'm tired" she got in her bed and driffted slowly asleep.

As the night went on Himiko kept thinking bout the kiss that she seared with Sebastian, she woke up and felt slightly wet down below so she slowly moved her hand to her clit. Himiko touched it, "ahh!" After a thew minutes Himiko was moaning loudly. She continually touched her clit as she did she felt something touch her hand that was touching her clit, Himiko opened her eyes and saw deep bright red ones looking at her.

She jotled as she saw them and stopped what she was doing, "don't stop cause of me.." he then moved to her ear. "... please continue.."

"S-sebastian?" Sebastian then pulled down her PJ bottoms and panties, "your panties are wet" Himiko blushed as he took them off and spread opened her legs juices fell from her vagina.

"S-sebastain..." He then took of his left white glove witch revealed his Faustian and black nail polish, and then grabbed her hand. He then whispered in her ear, "use my hand if you want" Himiko went red.

"w-what!... i c-can't..." He then grabed her face and kissed her, and then pulled away. "do you still hate me , cause i took your first kiss?" Himiko blushed

"no.. i... i enjoyed it..." Sebastain then kissed her fiercely on the lips, and pushed his tongue inside her mouth and explored her mouth. Sebastain touched her tongue but Himiko didn't know what to do, saliva fell from there mouths. Sebastian pulled away and saliva was connected to there tounges.

Sebastian then pulled her up and leaned her against his chest, He then started to lick and nibble her ear. Himiko let out little whimmper and then used Sebastain's fingers to touch her clit.

"I'm sorry..." and touched her clit. Sebastain chuckled as Himiko continuously rubbed her clit with his fingers_, "Sebatain's fingers feel so good, ahh!"_

"your really excited... aren't you" Himiko didn't answer as she was moaning, she then moved his hand to her opening lips but he stopped her. So Himiko then went to use her hands but he grabbed them, "S-sebastian?" Sebastian moved and pushed her against the bed.

"you can't do that yet" he then unbuttoned her PJ top. Himiko watched as he unclasped her bra and took of her top and bra, she then took off his tailcoat and waistcoat and slowly unbuttoned his white button-down shirt. Himiko then grabbed his shoulders and rolled him over so she was on top, she then went to kiss his chest but Sebastian grabbed her breasts. "ahh!"

Sebastain continued to touch her breasts but Himiko grabbed his hands, "p-please stop..." she then kissed his chest down to his nipples. Himiko licked around the left nipple and then when it got hard she sucked on it "uhn!", she played with the other one with her free hand. Himiko then swapped over and sucked on it, she then moved to his trousers and pulled them down along with his boxers.

Himiko saw his penis it was erected and some pre cum fell from the tip, she grabbed it and stroked it up and down. Sebastain grunted as Himiko rubbed it faster and then licked it making sure to lick the head too, "uhn!" she then licked and sucked on his testicles. Sebatian's member was getting hard as Himiko started to lick the head, she then went to take him but Sebastian grabbed her.

As he pushed her down on the bed, he licked around the nipple on her left breast. "ahh!" As her nipple hardened he sucked on it, and did the same to the other one. Sebastain then looked at her and grabbed her hand, "do you want to continue where you left off?"

Himiko blushed as she pulled of his right hand white glove she looked at him, "i.. can't..." Sebastain saw that her pussy had gotten more wetter then last time. He then pulled her up and leaned her against his chest.

Sebastian then rubbed his middle finger over her opening lips till they parted allowing him entrance in her vagina. Himiko tried her hardest to stopp herself from wanting but Sebastian was ribbing his finger over her vagina opening, as he did he felt her juices. Himiko could help but let out a loud moan.

Sebastain the then whispered in her ear,"you know you want to..." Himiko couldn't take anymore as Sebastain continued to rubbed his middle finger over her wet vagina.

Himiko then grabbed his hand and put his middle finger in her vagina she was so wet that his finger went in easily, Sebastain chuckled she was very wet and hot inside. "your VERY wet inside... aren't you... Himiko..." Himiko didn't answer as she contiuned to moan her feminine wetness fell her vagina. She started to pump his finger in and out, Himiko pumped faster as she did her body wanted more.

Sebastain saw this and whispered in her ear, "is one finger not enough? maybe you should add another..." Himiko then added another finger it hurt, but she ignored the pain and pumped faster. Sebastian saw it and could tell that she was in pain,_"Sebastain's fingers ...feel so good...!"_

Himiko felt pleasure go threw her but the pain was still a bit there and she took out the other finger, Himiko was pumping as fast as she could and Sebastians finger was completely wet in her liquid, "your really enjoying yourself there aren't you" Himiko looked at him. "p-please stop saying things... like, ahh! that..." Sebastain smurked,

"you want me to stop?" he then moved to her ear and whispered as he did he took control and pumped his finger in and out faster then she did. "but i like saying stuff like that and its turning you on... i can tell by how aroused you are" Sebastain then stopped pumping and Himiko continued.

Himiko was trying to hold back a loud moan but, "Sebastian... i can't hold on! I'm almost... I'm cumming, I'm-...!" Sebastain then pulled his finger out and her jucies fell out of her vagina. "S-sebastain? Sebastian moved with out using his wet hand that was covered in her essence.

Sebastian then smirked and showed her his finger, as her juices fell from his finger and he licked it up. "that's what happens when i say those things too you... its gets you horny..." Himiko blushed as his finger was completely wet and whispered in her ear. "you naughty girl... just bout to cum"

"i'm sorry... b-but-" Sebastain then kissed her on the lips and Himiko grabbed his penis and he let of a moan, Himiko pushed him down but Sebastain then grabbed her face and kissed her lips and she stopped. Himiko looked as cum fell from the head off his cock she licked it away, she then wiggled her tounge on the tip of his cock. Sebastain let out loud moans as she did that.

Himiko then took him and started bobbing her head up and down. As she did that she sucked and swirled her tounge at the same time, as soon as she did that Sebastain let out a big moan, Sebastain grabbed her face.

But Himiko pushed his hands off and continued, Himiko then licked his his cock. Sebastian suddenly let a huge moan and cum heavily his white thick seed shooted from the head of his cock. Sebastain squirted and his cum went down his cock, Sebastian then grabbed her face and kissed her Himiko looked at him.

All she could see was his deep red eyes, _"uh oh! he's gonna kill me!" _Himiko then tried to get away but he grabbed her and entered a finger in her vagina opening and pumped. As he did he pushed her down on the bed and hoisted her legs over his shoulders and licked her clit, Himiko let out soft moans as he did this. Sebastain then swapped over and touched her clit and licked her vagina, "S-Sebastain... p-please..." "hm?"

"i-i want y-you to...p-put it in... " "such a cutie..." Sebastain chuckled as her juices fell from her vagina he licked them up as it fell and then entered his toungue in and wiggled it around, Himiko tried her best but she couldn't hold it in anymore.

S-Sebastain!" Himiko cum on Sebastain's tongue, Sebastain then pulled his tongue out covered in her cum. As he pulled away her liquid left a trail that was connected to his touge and her juices from her pussy as some of her essence fell from her wet vagina. Himiko squirted a thew times and Sebastian licked up her feminine wetness "you taste very sweet... Himiko"

Himiko blushed, "S-sebastain..." Sebastain then went up and kissed her, "... did you say something?" Himiko blushed.

"I..i want it... in me" Sebastaian smirked, "where do you want it?" Himiko blushed and opened her legs as she did some jucies fell from her vagina.

"p-please... i want it... i can't take anymore" Sebastain smiled and positioned himself, "once I'm in there's no going back... you know that write"

Himiko grabbed him and held him, "yes! I-i k-know!... please hurry, stick-" Sebastain then thrust in and chuckled as his cock slid write in to her hot wet vagina.

Himiko grabbed him tightly as she did, Sebastain could tell by the way she held him that it hurt. _"she must still be a Virgin... but she's not crying, she must be trying to show a brave face"_

As Sebastian thrust Himiko tried her best to not cry, _"it hurts... it hurts! i can't hold them back anymore..."_Tears then started to fall from her eyes as Sebastain thrust into her, "Himiko do you want me to stop?" "N-no... its okay" Sebastain knew that she was lying but continued.

Sebastain then started to slow down, but Himiko rapped her legs around him and knocked them against him. "S-sebastain... it fells so good! p-please don't stop..." "really now? tell me shall i go faster?" Himiko nodded a yes, but Sebastain didn't like that.

"that's not an answer... your gonna have to show me your answer" "h-how?... p-please tell me how...?" Sebastain then wrapped his arms around her pulled her up into a hug.

"kiss me..." Himiko blushed and didn't say anything, Sebastain smirked and whispered in her ear. "unless you want me to continue-" Himiko then slowly moved to his lips and kissed him, Sebastain pulled her closer to him. Himiko then pushed her tongue in and explored his mouth, she then touched his tongue and Sebastain touched it back.

After a thew minutes Sebastain then pulled back, saliva was connected to there tongue's and saliva fell from Himiko's mouth. Sebastain lifted up her face and whispered in her ear, "that was very good, Himiko... I'll give you your reward now" Sebastain then pushed her down.

Sebastain then start to thrust into her again faster then last time making sure to hit a certain spot, Himiko could fell her walls tighten as he did this. Sebastain thrust as fast as he could and could feel his cock throbbing both knew they were near there ends. Himiko then couldn't take anymore and orgasm, Sebastain then came shortly afterward

There cum and seed went all over the bed and on them, Sebastain then fell beside Himiko both panting heavily when he pulled out of her. There juices fell out of her vagina and on to the bed.

Sebastian looked at her but she had fallen asleep, Sebastain kissed her on the check and whispered in her ear. "you'll be mine... forever Himiko" he then sucked on her neck leaving a mark and fell asleep beside her.

~The Next Morining~

Himiko woke up by the light shining in her eyes and grunted, when suddenly a shadow figure got in the way. The figure then moved towards her, Himiko panicked and got up to run but the shadow figure grabbed her. Himiko went to scream but it kissed her, she pulled away. "Sebastain?"

Sebastain smirked and kissed her again, Himko kissed back. Sebastain then looked at her she was still naked from last night, he moved his hand and touched her breast witch caused her to moan. "S-sebastain s-stop! we can't what bout Lord Ciel?" he just smiled. "he's still ill"

"b-but... we just did it last night!" Sebastain just continued to touch her breast and moved his other hand to her clit, "ahh! S-sebastain..."

Himiko moaned and her pussy started to get wet again, Sebastain chuckled and whispered in her ear, "didn't i say... your mine forever, Himiko"

THE END

I hoped you enjoyed it, please review if you want :)


End file.
